Merry kiss my Assgard
by Ascleme
Summary: Tony et Loki sont enfin réunis, pour le meilleur, et parfois pour le pire. Mais pour le moment, ils profitent de leur amour encore jeune à travers une collection d'OS, où tout est prétexte pour partager un moment intime. Loki voulait simplement voir la neige de Midgard de ses propres yeux. Tony voulait la faire fondre grâce à la chaleur de leurs deux corps. [PWP]
1. Merry kiss my Ass !

Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour mon tout premier PWP (Porn Without Plot) dans le domaine de l'IronFrost. Considérons cela comme un cadeau de Noël pour tous mes lecteurs ! Je vous souhaites à tous une agréable lecture. Le Rating M est plus que justifié ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'ai fait que les... Observer.

Envie de retrouver votre couple préféré ? Rendez vous ici :

s/9941675/1/Le-son-du-silence

* * *

**MERRY KISS MY ASS**

Tony pesta contre le mauvais temps. Il cacha son cou un peu mieux pour se rendre sur le balcon de sa luxueuse demeure. C'était froid, c'était blanc, et ça faisait chier tout le monde. Non vraiment, si son compagnon n'avait pas lourdement insisté pour rester là pour fêter Noël, il serait parti dans les îles avec Pepper. Mais non, Loki avait farouchement défendu ses droits : il voulait voir la neige de Midgard au moins une fois.

_« Est ce à quoi tu t'attendais ?_ Murmura Tony, en plongeant son visage dans les cheveux de Loki. _Est ce assez froid pour son altesse ?_

_- Tu essayes encore la flatterie sur moi ?_

_- C'est Noël, laisse moi essayer. »_

Loki étouffa un léger rire. La vaste étendue de neige qui s'étirait devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu contempler sur sa planète d'origine. Quelques humains gambadaient dedans, d'autres chantaient, cette vision avait quelque chose de féerique pour lui. Le dieu se sentait comme un enfant, émerveillé par ses premiers flocons.

_« Si on rentrait ?_ Le souffle de Tony réchauffait doucement la peau de son amant. _Non pas que je n'aime pas la Grande Bleue, mais nos invités seront bientôt là. »_

Tony attrapa les mains de Loki. Quelle étrange faculté, de prendre cette couleur quand la température baissait. Quand le milliardaire s'en moquait avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, l'autre lui répondait simplement d'aller se faire voir chez les Jotuns, et que là, il en verrait du bleu.

_« Sommes nous obligés de les attendre ? »_

La peau de Loki était redevenue blanche en entrant dans la maison, et Tony s'était déjà emparé de ses lèvres rouges. Il les embrassa avec force et dévotion, mordillant cette chair si agréable. Quelques mois plus tôt, cela aurait été impensable. Tony se mit à réfléchir. Il était encore tôt, et personne ne devait venir. A part JARVIS, il ne craignait rien. Le dieu glissa ses mains sous le pull de son humain. Ce dernier frissonna face à ce toucher glacial, mais il ne résista pas longtemps. A la place il lui offrit un autre baiser, toujours plus possessif.

_« La chambre serait un peu plus appropriée,_ souffla Loki en subissant une caresse plus osée de la part de Tony.

_- Pas le temps. »_

Tony bouscula le dieu sans ménagement, le faisant tomber sur le canapé de leur salon. Il était immense, et formait un L autour d'une cheminée, noyau même de la maison. Elle diffusait une douce chaleur, qui enivra les deux hommes un instant. Loki tenta de dissimuler un long gémissement, sans succès, causé par les mains de son amant. Elles massaient avec application son sexe à travers son pantalon, ne lui offrant aucun répit. Il se laissa doucement aller, glissant ses propres doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

Tony écarta les cuisses de Loki avec violence et détermination. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à ménager cet être à la résistance surhumaine, tout comme Loki savait que s'il abusait de sa force, l'autre se briserait comme une allumette. C'était un compromis qui lui plaisait, cette faiblesse qui faisait le charme de l'humain.

Loki soupira de bien être en sentant la langue de Tony sur son sexe. Il le caressait du bout des lèvres, l'embrassait parfois, avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur. L'humain s'amusait ainsi, posant sa bouche pratiquement close sur le gland de son amant, avant d'exercer une légère pression dessus. Ainsi son sexe s'enfonçait doucement dans la cavité chaude, provoquant de légers gémissements sur son passage. Tony s'appliquait, et jouait de ses doigts pour caresser tout ce qu'il pouvait de son dieu.

_« Est ce là ce que je t'ai appris ?_ Gronda Loki, en empoignant les cheveux de Tony, imprimant à sa tête un mouvement légèrement plus rapide. »

Tony manqua de s'étouffer, avant de s'habituer. Loki faisait toujours ça. Il faisait semblant de se laisser dominer un instant, avant de reprendre les choses en main, et d'imposer son propre rythme. Il adorait sentir la langue de son amant se glisser le long de son sexe, mais ce qu'il pensait pouvoir vénérer, c'était tout simplement le regard que Tony adoptait quand il s'évertuait à lui faire prendre son pied. A chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, l'humain vissait son regard dans celui de son dieu, avec une indécence qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. La respiration de Loki s'était brutalement accélérée en remarquant que son amant était en train de lui tendre ses doigts.

_« Ne mords pas, _susurra Tony. »

Loki connaissait ce jeu, signe que pour ce soir Tony avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Il appréciait les deux, et savait s'adapter. Ils n'avaient jamais besoin de demander, c'était instinctif. Le dieu attrapa fermement la main de Tony, afin d'en sucer un doigt. Il y allait doucement, conscient de l'effet que cela faisait à l'humain, et il gloussa en constatant que Tony était en train d'imiter ses mouvements. Par défi il plaça un doigt tout entier dans sa bouche, et son compagnon l'imita sans vergogne, lui faisant crier son prénom.

Tony en profita pour glisser un second doigt dans sa bouche, caressés par la langue agile de Loki. Le supplice ne dura que quelques minutes, car l'humain avait envie de plus, tellement plus.

_« Loki... _Gémit Tony, tout en retirant ses propres vêtements. _Tu me rends fou. »_

D'un geste, il fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de Loki, afin d'y déposer plusieurs baisers. Le sexe de Tony était tendu, tant il attendait ce délicieux moment. Le dieu se redressa légèrement, afin d'enserrer dans sa main les deux hampes de chair. Il les frotta entre elles sans retenue, ne cachant pas ses soupirs et ses râles. Tony observait le geste, et le savourait. Enfin, Loki posa ses lèvres sur le réacteur ARK, qu'il percevait comme une infinie bénédiction.

_« Prends moi,_ dit Loki. _Tout de suite._

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres. »_

Le visage de Tony s'était tordu dans un long sourire, et il pressa ses doigts humides contre l'entrée de Loki. Ce dernier s'agita, le regard sévère. L'humain eut un léger rire, et à la place il frotta son sexe avec un peu plus de salive. Le dieu s'impatientait, et il attrapa la nuque de Tony pour lui voler un profond baiser. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, se logeant un peu plus confortablement entre les jambes de son amant.

_« Baise moi !_ Cracha Loki, en saisissant la mâchoire de Tony, plus déterminé que jamais. »

Tony se souvenait de cette prise. La dernière fois que Loki l'avait attrapé ainsi, il l'avait ensuite bazardé par la fenêtre, comme une poupée de chiffons. L'humain attrapa les poignets du dieu d'une seule main, avant de les plaquer au dessus de sa tête, et avec son autre main il guida son sexe à travers le corps tendu de Loki. Il se mit à gémir, d'abord de douleur, face à cette brutale entrée, puis de plaisir en sentant les deux premiers coups de reins. La sensation, puissante et écrasante, laissa Tony pantelant. Il laissa échapper un petit rire coupable en relâchant les poignets de Loki.

_« Non, j'aime quand tu fais ça... »_

Le sang de Tony se mit à brûler toujours plus. Il lui attrapa à nouveau les poignets, ainsi que sa gorge. Il ne serra pas, bien qu'il était intimement convaincu que même s'il y mettait toutes ses forces, le dieu n'en souffrirait pas. A la place il se contenta de lui offrir des mouvements plus rapides et profonds. Loki gémissait, sans la moindre retenue. Il avait passé sa vie à se contenir, à ne montrer aucune émotion. Mais dans les bras de Tony, il se transformait en un homme avide de sensations et de plaisir. Le dieu grimaça en sentant que son amant s'était retiré, sans le prévenir.

_« C'est quoi la formule déjà ?_ Ricana Tony, en flattant les cuisses de Loki. _Ah oui. A genoux. »_

Loki eut envie de rire en entendant ses mots ainsi retournés contre lui. Il s'exécuta, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Tony. Il se cambra, se montrant sans la moindre pudeur, pour dévoiler tout ce que l'autre désirait. Le dieu agrippa sa propre fesse, tout en suppliant du regard son bourreau. Ses lèvres articulèrent silencieusement quelques suppliques, incitant Tony à reprendre ses actes. Ce dernier s'avança avec une lenteur calculée. Qu'il aimait jouer avec lui ainsi, le provoquer, jusqu'à le rendre totalement dingue.

Tony pénétra son amant avec une douceur exaspérante, quelques centimètres tout au plus. Loki souffla de dépit, avant de se presser un peu plus contre l'autre. Il eut un sourire taquin, avant de s'empaler totalement sur le sexe tendu, s'offrant ainsi une pure décharge de plaisir. L'humain cria, lui aussi engourdi par la sensation. Il laissa Loki faire, pour observer ses fesses s'écraser contre son bas ventre, et il se mordit les lèvres plusieurs fois quand son amant accélérait brusquement la cadence. Tony se pencha pour laisser un léger suçon dans le cou de sa proie, déjà frustré à l'idée que la marque aura certainement disparu dans quelques minutes. Il attrapa fermement les hanches de Loki, plantant ses ongles dans la chair. Après réflexion, il garda une main sur sa taille, l'autre sur sa nuque pour maintenir la tête du dieu basse.

_« To.. Tony ! »_

Loki attrapa un coussin proche pour mordre dedans. Tony était en train de ravager son corps et son esprit, dans un rythme soutenu et infernal. Les peaux s'entrechoquaient, rendues humides par la chaleur et l'effort. L'humain s'autorisa même quelques claques sur les fesses de Loki, se faisant maudire au passage pour cet acte que le dieu jugeait dégradant. Mais après réflexion, il en réclama une autre, plus forte. L'impact lui grisa les sens, et la douleur, légère en comparaison de sa force, lui donna envie de crier.

Tony adorait cette facette de Loki. Il aimait l'entendre crier son prénom, se tortiller sous son poids, perdre son souffle de temps à autre quand il touchait son point sensible. Il s'amusait à le violenter, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir à chaque fois. Les doigts de Tony imprimèrent de profonds sillons dans la peau de son amant, qui se refermèrent presque aussitôt.

_« Allonge toi..._ Gémit Loki, en tentant de retenir Tony, sans trop de succès. »

L'humain s'exécuta sans rechigner, en sachant ce qui l'attendait quand Loki lui ordonnait ça. Le spectacle lui coupa le souffle, tant il était splendide à ses yeux. Le dieu s'était placé au dessus de lui, pour le chevaucher. Il y avait une sorte d'innocence feinte dans son regard, qui donna à Tony des envies toujours plus ardentes. Il attrapa le sexe douloureusement tendu de Loki, pour lui imprimer un léger mouvement. C'était une torture pour le dieu vivant, et il se décida à imposer son propre rythme. Son corps se soulevait et descendait à une vitesse folle, et cela fascinait Tony. Il le massa alors avec plus de vigueur, pour ne laisser aucun répit au corps de son amant.

Quand Loki rejeta sa tête en arrière, Tony sut que c'était le moment de lui donner tout ce dont il était capable. Il l'immobilisa par les hanches, afin de lui offrir à nouveau de puissants coups de reins. Le dieu se laissa tomber en avant, transpercé par la sensation. Il planta ses dents sans scrupules dans l'épaule de l'humain, pour y laisser une trace indélébile.

Loki se répandit en quelques secondes sur le torse de Tony. Ce dernier ne détourna même pas le regard, tant il ne voulait rien rater de la jouissance de son amant. A chaque fois qu'un orgasme lui rongeait l'esprit, Loki laissait aller ses pouvoirs librement, et ses yeux virèrent au rouge instantanément. Après quelques secondes pour lui laisser reprendre ses esprits, Tony le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, afin de lui donner ses ultimes pulsions. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retirer, se déversant dans le corps du dieu, dans un profond gémissement de plaisir et de bonheur mélangés.

Ils aimaient rester ainsi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, totalement épuisés. Tony embrassa Loki avec douceur, puis essuya son front encore humide de sueur. Son réacteur ARK avait été salit, mais au final, il s'en fichait.

_« Promets moi qu'on testera dans la neige,_ murmura Tony. _Et que tu me le feras avec ton véritable visage._

_- Tout ce que tu voudras, Altesse. »_

Tony eut envie de rire, face à ce sobriquet ridicule qu'ils s'attribuaient mutuellement. A la place il embrassa à nouveau son amant, tout en prenant soin de lui signaler que les invités allaient arriver dans une dizaine de minutes.

_« Mais à une condition._

_- Laquelle ?_ Tony s'était à nouveau glissé entre les cuisses de Loki, ne se souciant absolument pas des restes de leurs étreintes.

_- Promets moi que tu me feras encore l'amour ce soir. »_

* * *

Et je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël, en espérant que ce court texte vous plaise ! Quelques extras du genre viendront se greffer dans "Le son du silence", quand cela sera justifié.

Une suite sera sans doute publiée, après tout, une promesse se doit d'être tenue. ;)


	2. Game of Assgard

Second volet de mes PWP ! Cette fois Loki arrive avec deux cadeaux très... Personnels.

Vous voulez retrouver vos deux héros favoris ? Rendez vous sur ma dernière fanfic :

s/9941675/1/Le-son-du-silence  
Les ennuis commencent pour Tony et Loki, et leurs vies sont en danger !

* * *

**GAME OF ASSGARD**

Tony posa ses lèvres sur le rebord de sa coupe de champagne. Les bulles étaient savoureuses, mais les invités trop bavards lui donnaient mal au crâne. A la place le milliardaire se concentrait sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et courts, qui s'était assit entre deux Avengers. Il discutait très librement, et ils semblaient fascinés par ce qu'il avait à dire. Tony étouffa un léger rire, face à cette situation incongrue. Face à lui, il y avait le Captain America ainsi que la Veuve Noire en train de plaisanter avec leur ennemi mortel, Loki. Ce dernier usait à merveille de ses talents de métamorphose. Il s'était transformé en un homme terriblement charmant, ses yeux étaient restés verts, et il était habillé d'un parfait costume de créateur, bordé de fins liserés verts et or.

_« Vous auriez dû me présenter votre associé plus tôt,_ susurra Natasha en se tournant vers Loki.

_- Il a signé un contrat d'exclusivité. _»

Le regard meurtrier de Tony s'était dirigé vers la jeune femme, qui recula légèrement en riant. Rogers observait le prétendu associé avec une étrange fascination. D'ailleurs, tout le monde l'observait avec une certaine curiosité. Ce détail agaça profondément le pauvre humain qu'il était. Après mûre réflexion, il décida de quitter les lieux avec sa coupe à la main. Il se réfugia dans son atelier, seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment bien.

_« Les invités te réclament, Tony. »_

La voix de Loki le fit trembler un instant. Il l'avait suivit jusque là ? Tony grimaça en relevant ses manches. Il voulait bricoler pour se changer les idées, et l'alcool commençait déjà à faire son effet. Son faux associé s'était approché de lui, et s'était glissé dans son dos, le forçant à se pencher légèrement sur la table qu'il occupait.

_« Tu es jaloux ?_ Murmura Loki en plaçant ses mains sur les hanches de son amant.

_- Reprends ta vraie forme, celle là, je ne l'aime pas. »_

Loki relâcha sa prise en poussant un long soupir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait reprit sa forme habituelle et s'était à nouveau collé dans le dos de Tony, tout en plaquant ses mains sur son bas ventre. Il massa avec délicatesse le sexe de son amant à travers son pantalon de costume. Loki trouvait les costumes humains ridicules, il préférait ceux d'Asgard, plus colorés. Tony laissa aller sa tête en arrière, relaxé par la caresse.

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu... Enfin tu comprends._

_- Pas vraiment. A Asgard il est normal d'avoir une dizaine de femmes, ou d'hommes selon ses préférences. »_

Tony s'étrangla dans sa salive, tout en repoussant Loki. Non vraiment, il n'aimait pas cette idée, et il le fit savoir en attrapant deux crayons pour former une croix en dessous de sa ceinture, l'air furieux. Il se tourna alors vers l'escalier, et donna un coup de menton dans leur direction, donnant l'ordre silencieux à Loki de retourner à la réception.

_« Mais j'y suis toujours, je t'assure. JARVIS, soyez aimable, et montrez à mon idiot d'humain le salon. »_

L'IA s'exécuta sans rechigner, montrant à Tony la pièce où tous les invités se tenaient. Il y avait là une parfaite copie de son « associé » qui discutait tranquillement avec une directrice de l'une de ses succursales. Elle aussi semblait totalement charmée par la voix enjôleuse de la copie. Le véritable Loki se glissa à nouveau dans le dos de Tony, tout en prenant soin de retirer sa veste noire. Il la laissa tomber négligemment au sol, avant de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

Tony se retourna et attrapa le visage de Loki pour lui offrir un profond baiser. Ce dernier lui répondit avec la même force, attrapant au passage sa cravate pour tirer dessus. Le souffle de l'humain s'accéléra brutalement quand le dieu décida de balayer d'un revers de bras tout ce qui parsemait le bureau de Stark. Ce dernier s'installa dessus, et encercla les hanches de Loki avec ses jambes.

_« C'était des conneries, les dix femmes à Asgard ?_ Souffla Tony en retirant fébrilement sa chemise.

_- J'aime quand tu es jaloux... Tu deviens plus agressif. »_

Loki retira sans ménagement le pantalon de sa proie, afin de presser sa bouche contre la virilité de son amant, encore cachée par un boxer, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre le précédent vêtement. Tony cria le nom de son partenaire quand il plaça son sexe durcit dans sa bouche, et qu'il commença à bouger sa tête avec une incroyable vigueur. L'humain se sentait totalement soumit face à la force surnaturelle de son partenaire. Il ferma les yeux en savourant le contact et les bruits de succion que lui prodiguaient Loki. Un doux baiser effleura ses lèvres, le faisant sursauter. Tony poussa un léger cris de stupeur en constatant qu'il y avait un deuxième homme en train de s'occuper de lui.

_« Considère cela comme un cadeau,_ dit Loki en glissant un doigt humide dans l'intimité de Tony. »

Tony jeta un regard inquiet à la copie de son amant, qui se pencha bien vite vers son cou pour y déposer quelques baisers. Les deux sensations combinées lui donnèrent des frissons, et son cœur s'était déjà affolé. Un second doigt s'était immiscé dans ses chairs, et le double s'était amusé à pincer les tétons de l'humain. C'était un véritable supplice, et Tony ne tenait déjà plus en place.

_« Et toi tu n'es pas jaloux ?_ Dit Tony en se saisissant des lèvres du clone magique. _Même goût... Impressionnant. _

_- C'est ma propre magie, alors pourquoi ? Mais en revanche... Approche un autre humain, et je le tue. »_

D'autorité, Loki retourna le corps de son amant sur le bureau, qui se retrouva à plat ventre sur les rares dossiers qui étaient restés en place. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester quand l'imitation du dieu pressa sa propre érection contre les lèvres de l'humain. Tony ne se posa pas de question, et il en lécha l'extrémité sans la moindre appréhension. Le véritable dieu se tenait derrière lui, et d'un geste sûr il pénétra son amant, qui dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas serrer les dents. Loki ne lui laissa même pas le temps de s'habituer, tout en violentant ses hanches du bout de ses doigts.

Le double magique s'était reculé, et observait la scène avec attention. Il ne parlait pas, mais de temps à autre il offrait son poignet pour que Tony puisse le mordre suite à un coup de rein trop puissant. Sur son dos, il sentait tout le poids du dieu, qui prenait un malin plaisir à ravager son corps à un rythme diabolique. L'humain était complètement soumit aux moindre geste, et il ne fut même pas surpris de sentir les doigts de Loki se glisser dans ses cheveux pour tirer sa tête vers lui. Tony n'était pas assez fort pour lutter contre son implacable poigne. Il prit appuis sur ses coudes pour atténuer la douleur, et la copie en profita pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur la table. L'humain posa son visage contre les cuisses offertes pour y déposer une traînée de suçons violacés. A sa grande stupeur, ils ne disparaissaient pas après quelques secondes.

_« Délicate attention, n'est ce pas ?_ Dit Loki en attrapant fermement les épaules de Tony, comme s'il voulait s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. _Laisse toutes les marques que tu voudras... »_

L'idée ne laissa pas Tony indifférent. Il posa sa bouche contre le ventre du faux Loki, avant d'y laisser une profonde morsure pour contenir un cris causé par un coup violent sur son point sensible. Le clone et le dieu gémirent de douleur ensemble, et ce simple constat fit comprendre à l'humain que Loki ressentait tout ce que l'autre subissait.

_« T'es un pervers,_ gronda Tony en attrapant les hanches de la copie une fois de plus, pour pincer son sexe entre ses lèvres. _Un foutu pervers._

_- J'ai eu un bon maître en la matière. »_

Tony eut un léger rire avant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Il laissa de nombreux suçons sur tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Loki accéléra encore sa cadence, approchant de sa propre limite. La vaste étendue du dos de Tony lui donna envie de le griffer à son tour, le faisant glapir plusieurs fois de suite.

La délicieuse torture grisait tous les sens de Tony, et il ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Il ne retenait aucun gémissement, au grand plaisir de Loki. Le dieu avait décidé de remettre l'humain sur son dos, pour enfin pouvoir contempler son visage. Il était si beau, les joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres humides, son cou parsemé de perles de sueur, la lueur bleue qui se reflétait sur sa propre peau. Une vision terriblement désirable qui donna envie au dieu de poser sa main sur son réacteur ARK.

_« Eh ! Pas touche !_ Grommela Tony, bien vite muselé par la main de la copie magique.

_- Fais moi confiance. »_

De fins arcs verts s'écoulèrent des doigts de Loki, pour directement se glisser dans le réacteur de Tony. Ce dernier cambra le dos, et ses yeux se fermèrent tant la sensation avait été puissante. Il avait senti une intense chaleur se propager dans tout son corps, faisant se contracter chacun de ses muscles. Pour peu, il aurait pu croire que ses veines allaient exploser sous le choc. Sa vision avait été brouillée pendant quelques secondes, et les quatre mains posées sur lui s'étaient faites plus douces. Il baissa les yeux, pour voir son sexe délicieusement tendu, exposé à l'air chaud de l'atelier.

_« Comment dois je l'appeler ?_ Murmura Tony en posant sa main tremblante sur la nuque de la copie.

_- Il n'est qu'un fragment de ma conscience, alors nomme le comme moi._

_- Loki... Je... »_

Tony n'arrivait pas à formuler sa réclamation. A la place il tira une mèche de cheveux du faux Loki, et il comprit immédiatement ce que l'humain voulait. La doublure se mit alors à sucer sans vergognes le sexe de Tony, qui se mit à gémir encore plus fort.

_« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi... »_

Loki inspira profondément. Il avait promis à Tony qu'il le ferait. L'humain observa la peau de son dieu devenir bleue, centimètre par centimètre. Elle se couvrait également de magnifiques lignes plus sombres. Tony se lécha les lèvres en constatant que l'une d'entre elles venait mourir sur le bas ventre de son amant.

_« Ah... Tony, tu es... _Loki ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle, tant la chaleur de Tony était en train de le submerger. Il ravala sa salive avant de se ressaisir et reprendre ses mouvements rapides. »

Tony était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, et l'espace d'un instant il regretta de ne pas pouvoir adopter la même couleur que lui. Il se focalisa à nouveau sur la copie de Loki, qui avait conservé sa peau blanche. Sa langue jouait avec le sexe de l'humain, et les gestes étaient en train de l'emmener dans des plaisirs qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner auparavant. Tony attrapa avec force les hanches du double, pour les approcher de son visage. Il hésita un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les fesses du faux dieu. Il les embrassa plusieurs fois, avant de jouer avec l'anneau de chair du bout de ses doigts, et y glissa deux d'entre eux. Les deux entités poussèrent un cris simultané face au contact forcé.

_« Putain Loki je vais pas tarder à... »_

Il fut interrompu par Loki, qui pressa avec vigueur la tête de son double sur la verge tendue de Tony. Ce dernier se libéra dans la bouche de l'illusion, en poussant un profond gémissement. Il attrapa une poignée de cheveux noirs tout en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. La sensation était absolument impossible à contrôler, et son cœur allait finir par exploser. Quelques coups supplémentaires suffirent à Loki pour jouir à son tour. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant, complètement assommé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme sous sa forme Jotun, le contraste entre sa peau gelée et la chaleur humaine le laissa sans voix.

Tony était en sueur, et il posa sa main sur la taille du double, qui s'était laissé aller en même temps que son maître. Loki eut un petit rire mutin, et d'un claquement de doigts il fit disparaître la délicieuse apparition. Il embrassa à pleine bouche son humain, avant de l'enlacer.

_« La vache... Ce froid, ça soulage,_ dit Tony en se blottissant contre le corps bleuté de Loki, et en lui volant quelques tendres baisers. »

Loki se laissa tomber à son tour sur le bureau, qui émit un léger craquement à cause de leurs deux poids. Sa peau était en train de reprendre sa couleur normale, et de regagner en chaleur. Il essuya ses épaules humides, et constata que son corps tout entier était couvert de suçons, que Tony avait infligés à son double. Il aurait pu les supprimer, mais il n'en fit rien en remarquant que l'humain était en train de les compter avec une certaine fierté.

_« Tu es à moi,_ souffla Loki en déposant à son tour une légère marque dans le cou de son amant. _A moi et à personne d'autre. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? »_

Tony acquiesça en silence, en passant ses bras devenus faibles autour des épaules de Loki. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, ils avaient totalement oublié la réception qui se tenait plus haut. Le dieu eut un petit rire coupable en se redressant. Il enfila ses vêtements, tout en aidant Tony à faire de même.

_« Mais j'y pense, tu n'avais pas laissé une copie de mon « associé » avec les autres ? _

_- C'est possible._

_- Mais..._

_- Il a dû être secoué tout autant que moi... JARVIS, je vous prie ? »_

L'IA répondit en montrant à nouveau la caméra de surveillance du salon. Les invités étaient là, et s'amusaient tout en sirotant des coupes d'un champagne extraordinairement hors de prix. L'associé était assit sur le canapé, l'air crispé, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

* * *

En espérant avoir su relever ce défi quelque peu... Corsé. Sachez désormais que j'accepte les requêtes de PWP dans le domaine de l'IronFrost. Décrivez simplement une situation de départ, et si l'idée me plait elle sera adaptée ! Bonne année à tous, si vous avez besoin d'une éponge pour le sang qui s'est échappé de vos nez, j'en ai en rab.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année un peu à l'avance ! Tony et Loki risquent de fêter cela à leur manière ;)


	3. Ass-k me a question

**Ass - k me a question**

Tony posa sa main sur une épaisse pile de dossiers. Il était en compagnie de collaborateurs de son entreprise. Il allait offrir à l'humanité toute entière un précieux cadeau, moyennant finances dans la mesure du possible. Il y avait une femme, droite à l'air stricte, entourée de douze hommes en costume, l'air pas commode. Le milliardaire eut un léger frisson en se rappelant que Loki était là aussi, debout derrière son siège à haut dossier. Une chose était évidente, le dieu malicieux adorait se transformer. Il avait simplement raccourci ses cheveux, et gonflé ses muscles. Il devait passer pour un garde du corps aux yeux de personnes incapables de reconnaître l'ancien criminel. Tony grimaça en pensant à cela, mais Loki avait insisté pour le suivre.

_« L'offre est actuellement à dix millions de dollars par réacteur,_ dit Tony en se tournant imperceptiblement vers Loki. _Le réacteur est conçu pour durer une cinquantaine d'années. Sans intervention terroriste, bien entendu._

_- C'est un bon compromis. Nous sommes cependant riches en pétrole. _

_- Effectivement. Cinquante années d'énergie fossile coûteraient plusieurs milliards. Mais je doute que vos ressources tiennent encore tout ce temps. La balle est dans votre camp, messieurs. Et Madame,_ ajouta précipitamment le milliardaire. »

Loki s'était raidit, ce qui alerta Tony. Son amant avait un sens aigu de l'observation, et quelque chose échappait à l'humain. Il n'aimait pas cela.

_« Je vous laisse une nuit pour réfléchir. _

_- Nous n'y manquerons pas. »_

Non vraiment, il détestait cette femme tirée à quatre épingles.L'assemblée quitta la pièce sans un bruit, laissant Tony seul avec Loki. Ce dernier retourna brutalement le siège de l'humain, pour lui faire face. Le dieu avait l'air furieux, ses yeux menaçaient de virer au rouge.

_« Es tu aveugle ?_ Tona Loki en se saisissant des épaules de l'homme. _Ils se moquent de toi ! Ils ne te donneront pas un centime. Et quand tu voudras leur reprendre..._

_- Ils menaceront le Nord d'une pénurie de pétrole, je sais. »_

Loki relâcha les épaules de son amant. Au moins, il n'était pas aussi crétin que le reste de l'humanité. Le dieu aida Tony à se redresser, avant de passer la porte en premier, remplissant parfaitement son rôle de garde du corps. Le milliardaire avait fait privatiser tout un hôtel pour cette réunion au sommet, au cœur même du Canada. Sa chambre était au tout dernier étage, et n'avait rien à envier aux plus belles suites en vogue. Loki referma la porte derrière eux, et la verrouilla. Il retira sa cravate, sa veste et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de cuir rouge.

_« A l'avenir, je viendrais à toutes tes réunions d'affaires. Sans exception._

_- Et pourquoi ?_ Minauda Tony en faisant de même.

_- Car je l'ai décidé ainsi. »_

Progressivement, les cheveux de Loki repoussèrent pour caresser ses épaules, et son torse sembla soudain moins volumineux. Tony l'observait avec gourmandise, toujours heureux de le voir ainsi apparaître sous ses yeux.

_« Avoir un dieu comme garde du corps. C'est ça la classe à la Stark._

_- Le dieu pourrait très bien te balancer par dessus le balcon si tu t'amuses encore à tenter de le contredire._

_- Essaye seulement. »_

Tony regretta immédiatement ses paroles, plaqué contre un mur de la chambre d'hôtel. Ses jambes battaient dans le vide, et il se dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Loki détestait que ce sombre passé soit évoqué entre eux.

_« J'aurais pu te tuer ce jour là, _murmura Loki en baissant les yeux, sans relâcher sa prise. Tony s'étouffait légèrement.

_- C'est une menace ?_

_- J'ai fait la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie ce jour là. J'aurai pu te tuer. Et ne jamais te connaître. »_

Loki laissa tomber Tony au sol. Il toussa plusieurs fois, pour reprendre son souffle. Son dieu n'avait jamais de réels regrets, en temps normal. L'humain souffla face à sa propre incompétence. Comment lutter, face à cet être à la fois si complexe et si simple ? Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Tony se releva, et attrapa la main de Loki pour l'emmener sur ce fameux balcon. Il faisait froid, atrocement froid, mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisa.

_« D'accord, tu pourras venir. _

_- C'est tout ce que j'espérais,_ murmura Loki en serrant l'autre contre lui. _Je ne laisserai jamais les autres penser à mal sur ton dos. Je tuerai le premier qui te trahira. »_

Tony soupira en secouant la tête. Quand il parlait de vengeance, Loki était impossible à arrêter, et pire encore, il était tout à fait sérieux. Dieu que l'humain l'aimait. Tony se pencha par dessus la rambarde, et Loki posa une main sur sa hanche pour s'assurer qu'il ne chuterait pas par accident. Ce contact le rassura un bref instant, mais pas assez, alors il le tira en arrière pour l'éloigner du vide.

_« Je te trouve plus attentionné que d'habitude._

_- Tu es mortel, contrairement à moi. Je ne veux pas que tout finisse plus tôt que prévu. Tu es à moi._

_- Moi aussi je t'aime,_ dit simplement Tony en s'emparant des lèvres de son amant de dieu. »

Le froid commençait à geler son corps, alors Loki le serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour le réchauffer. Tony accepta le contact avec plaisir, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Sa langue bataillait avec celle de Loki. Inconsciemment, il appuya son humain adoré contre la rambarde, le courbant en arrière par dessus le vide. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il le ramena à lui dans un élan de possessivité violente. Non il ne voulait pas que son amant approche le moindre gouffre.

_« Est ce une larme que je vois là ?_ Chuchota Tony en passant sa main sur la joue de Loki.

_- C'est la première fois que tu me le dis._

_- Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je le pense. »_

Tony entraîna le dieu à l'intérieur, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle était grande, claire, et au centre il y avait une immense baignoire carrée. Loki eut un petit rire en voyant l'humain s'activer tout autour pour activer la venue de l'eau.

Tony s'allongea le premier, et Loki ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se plaçant au dessus de son amant. Il savoura le contact de l'eau chaude, et laissa aller son dos sur le torse de Tony. Il sentait le contact métallique du réacteur entre ses épaules, mais le dieu ne disait rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux, apaisé. Il laissa l'humain lui laver les cheveux avec application, s'amusant parfois à former des boucles avec ses doigts. Ce soir, Tony avait décidé de vénérer son dieu. L'humain massa les épaules nouées jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détendent, et il continua le long du dos offert en prenant soin de le nettoyer avec une minutie rare. Loki soupira quand les deux mains expertes passèrent sur ses hanches, sans vraiment s'attarder. Ce soir, Loki avait décidé de se laisser faire. Il ne résista même pas quand Tony se dégagea sur le côté, pour masser ses longues jambes, et embrasser un genou qui dépassait de temps à autre. Sa jambe droite était couverte de cicatrices*, et Loki siffla quand Tony pressa sa main dessus. Le contact ne lui faisait pas mal, mais là encore ces plaies symbolisaient une profonde trahison envers l'humain à ses yeux.

Tony passa ses mains sur tout le corps de Loki, et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Ils ne disaient rien, cela n'était pas nécessaire. Le dieu se laissa sombrer quand Tony s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux, pour masser avec application ses bras. L'humain déposa un baiser sur chaque doigt, avant de reposer délicatement la main dans l'eau. Puis, doucement, il offrit un tendre baiser à Loki, qui gémit de satisfaction face à ce contact. Ils s'enlacèrent ainsi pendant un moment, savourant simplement leurs présences respectives. Tony se dit qu'il ne quitterait jamais cet endroit, du moins tant que Loki serait capable de le supporter.

_« Hey,_ murmura Tony à l'oreille de Loki._ Il nous faudrait la même baignoire chez nous._

_- Ordonne le moi, et je l'arrache d'ici pour la mettre où tu veux._

_- On pique les savons dans un hôtel, pas carrément la baignoire. Attends... Ordonner ? A toi ?_ Gloussa l'humain en embrassant le nez de son dieu. »

Loki hocha doucement la tête, et il fixa son regard si profond à celui de Tony, avant de lui voler un autre baiser, qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants. Une idée venait de germer dans l'esprit du Milliardaire, et il se colla un peu plus à son amant, définitivement de bonne humeur. Tony déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de Loki, et ce dernier gémit à nouveau de plaisir.

_« Je peux ordonner ce que je veux, à la place ?_

_- Juste pour ce soir._

_- Tu ne vas pas être déçu, _dit Tony en empoignant une serviette posée sur le bord. »

Le dieu eut un petit moment de protestation en sentant Tony sortir de l'eau, mais il comprit rapidement ses attentions en le voyant se poster derrière lui. Il massa à nouveau les épaules musclées, avant d'y mettre une huile fleurie qu'il trouva posée sur un petit miroir. Loki rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermé. Son crâne butta en douceur contre l'intimité de Tony, et il s'y frotta sans réelle pudeur. Il tourna la tête pour déposer quelques baisers sur le sexe à demi tendu de son amant, avant de retourner à la délicieuse sensation du massage. Tony était doué de ses dix doigts, cela était indéniable.

_« Alors, Altesse, mon premier ordre sera..._

_- Il n'y aura pas de premier, seulement un dernier. Demande une seule chose, et tu l'auras. Pas plus._

_- Si je te frotte comme il faut, j'ai droit à trois vœux ? »_

Loki eut un petit rire quand Tony lui expliqua la référence. Il avait tellement à apprendre sur Midgard ! L'humain semblait réfléchir tout en continuant ses caresses expertes sur le torse de son dieu. Il plongea un bras dans l'eau pour se saisir du sexe de Loki, qui était parfaitement dur désormais.

_« Je veux que tu me regardes,_ dit Tony, sûr de lui.

_- C'est tout ?_

_- Ce sera plus dur que tu ne le crois. »_

En un clin d'œil Tony avait disparu, laissant Loki seul dans son bain. Il s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, avant de ressortir précipitamment en entendant une porte claquer. Une crainte explosa dans son estomac, un instant il eut peur que l'humain se soit à nouveau rendu sur le balcon. Il quitta la salle sans prendre la peine de se vêtir.

A la place, une voix douce et posée l'appela depuis la chambre à coucher. Loki ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, tant le spectacle qui l'attendait était magnifique. Tony était là, allongé dans un lit immense, le corps encore humide. Ses pieds étaient contre la tête du lit, les jambes largement écartées. Il caressait doucement son propre sexe à un rythme soutenu, tandis qu'avec son autre main il jouait avec ses tétons. Tony ne se gêna pas pour gémir à de multiples reprises quand il pinçait un peu plus fort, et son souffle déjà irrégulier montrer à Loki à quel point il était excité. Le dieu s'approcha pour capturer les lèvres de son amant. Mais ce dernier le repoussa d'un geste un peu rude, mais pas agressif.

_« Je t'ai dit de regarder. Pas de toucher. »_

Loki lâcha un grognement frustré, et il s'installa plus ou moins confortablement dans un petit fauteuil pour faire face au lit, et ne rien rater. Sa virilité était douloureusement tendue entre ses cuisses, et il crut arracher un accoudoir quand Tony se redressa, avant de se mettre à genoux sur le bord du lit. Il se masturbait maintenant avec force, et les bruits humides chantèrent aux oreilles de Loki. Il observait avec ferveurs les doigts s'attarder sur le gland devenu très sensible, pour ensuite caresser les bourses avec une délicatesse presque indécente. Là, Loki aurait tout fait pour pouvoir les sucer, même se mettre à genoux si cela avait été le désir de Tony. Le dieu porta une main à son bas ventre, mais Tony le fusilla du regard.

_« Ne me force pas à me répéter. »_

Loki acquiesça avec un regard assassin, avant de se mordre brutalement le langue. Tony avait inséré un doigt dans son intimité avec plus de vigueur qu'il n'aurait jamais osé. Il se tortilla pour obtenir une position plus agréable, et il gémit sans vergogne tout en continuant à se masturber. Loki devenait fou, il voulait le prendre, là, tout de suite. Mais là encore Tony le repoussa. Certes l'humain n'aurait pas eu la force de lutter contre un dieu, mais le simple fait qu'il soit en position de force excitait terriblement Tony. Il grogna en sentant son sexe sursauter dans ses mains, et il continua son manège sous les yeux affamés de sa divinité.

Tony gémit à plusieurs reprises le nom de Loki, et ce dernier jura qu'il lui ferait payer son audace. A la place il le dévorait encore des yeux, et il manqua de crier en voyant son amant lui tourner le dos, pour finalement se pencher. L'humain continua à jouer avec son propre corps, parfaitement conscient que Loki était sur le point d'envoyer se faire foutre ses promesses, et ce littéralement. Alors comme pour l'achever, Tony se redressa, quitta le lit, et se mit à portée de bouche de Loki. Ce dernier regardait le sexe tendu avec envie, et il ouvrit à peine ses lèvres.

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_ Dit Tony tout bas, en caressant les cheveux encore humides de Loki.

_- Toi. Toi. C'est toi... Ainsi veux tu me rendre fou de désir ?_

_- J'y suis arrivé ?_

_- On pourrait difficilement faire mieux,_ souffla Loki, partagé entre continuer à obéir et attaquer son amant.

_- Alors tu n'as rien vu. »_

Tony tourna le dos à Loki, avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le dieu laissa échapper un autre gémissement quand son sexe se frotta involontairement aux fesses de l'humain. Tony reprit ses indécentes caresses, confortablement installé. Loki regardait par dessus son épaule, et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas y ajouter sa main. Sa respiration s'accéléra encore. Il était Tony, il voyait ce que Tony voyait, et ressentait presque ce que Tony ressentait. Il allait devenir fou, c'était certain.

«_ Assez,_ dit finalement Loki en se mordant la lèvre. _Je ne peux plus, je..._

_- Accorde moi un second ordre._

_- Par pitié, tout ce que tu voudras. Tout ! Demande moi ce que tu veux, tu l'auras. Mais par pitié laisse moi te prendre, mon amour. Je n'en peux plus. _Loki s'arrêta un instant, paniqué par le manque de réponse. _Tony, pitié... »_

Tony se redressa brusquement, et embrassa Loki de toutes ses forces. Loki lui répondit avec une fureur égale, et le souleva proprement de terre, pour le jeter dans le lit. Il se rua sur le corps de l'humain, et immobilisa ses mains si coupables.

_« J'aime quand tu me supplies. Cela te va à merveille, _chuchota Tony en se reculant.

_- Ordonne._

_- Montre moi ta force. Prouve moi que tu es un dieu. »_

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa à nouveau Tony, par les hanches cette fois, et le mit debout sur le lit alors que lui était encore à genoux. D'une main ferme et puissante, il attrapa le sexe de l'humain, le masturbant avec une vigueur qui arracha de longues et délicieuses plaintes à Tony. Loki se redressa un peu sur ses genoux, et posa sa langue entre les fesses de son amant. Ce dernier rua, donnant un léger coup de pied, et fut sanctionné par une énorme claque sur ses fesses.

_« Promets moi de ne pas te retenir._

_- Cela pourrait te tuer. _Loki eut un temps de réflexion. _Voilà une mort bien glorieuse pour toi. »_

D'un geste, Loki étala Tony à plat ventre sur le lit, qui grinça dangereusement sous le choc. L'humain laissa échapper un petit rire, qui se transforma en une plainte en sentant que Loki s'était immiscé en lui d'un seul geste, jusqu'à la garde. Il lui mordit sans délicatesse son épaule, lui faisant presque regretter sa demande. Le Loki suppliant s'était transformé en une bête avide de sensations et de force. Tony tenta de le repousser pour la forme, mais tout ce qu'il récolta fut une autre morsure plus profonde. Il jubilait intérieurement en sentant les coups violents qui détruisaient petit à petit sa conscience.

_« Tony,_ souffla Loki dans une voix rendue à peine audible par les claquements de leurs deux corps. _Je ne peux pas, je... »_

Tony ne préféra pas répondre, à la place il intensifia ses propres mouvements de hanche, berçant son érection dans le creux de sa main. Loki y ajouta la sienne, et ce simple contact suffit à l'humain pour le rendre encore plus fou de plaisir. Brusquement, le dieu se retira, pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Tony remarqua alors la présence d'un immense miroir sur le mur face à lui, qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant. Il comprit aussitôt.

« Assieds toi sur ma queue, gronda Loki tout en écartant ses cuisses. »

Ce qu'ils voyaient était un véritable supplice. Tony se voyait empalé sur le sexe de son dieu, il voyait son corps réagir et bouger de lui même dans une symphonie au rythme violent, animal. Loki se voyait ivre de plaisir, son humain déterminé à le satisfaire. Il l'attrapa par les hanches, guidant le mouvement par lui même. Tony était à lui, Tony lui appartenait, Tony allait subir. Il accéléra la cadence, forçant Tony à se cramponner aux cheveux de son amant.

Tony ferma les yeux en sentant sa jouissance arriver, et il se laissa totalement aller, maculant son propre ventre de sa semence. Loki l'observa avec délice, avant de plaquer sa main sur la chair ainsi salie, pour donner ses ultimes coups de rein. Ces derniers soulevèrent Tony avec une facilité déconcertante, et le dieu jouit à son tour en murmurant le nom de l'humain comme la plus belle des prières.

Tony eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son souffle, et il sursauta en remarquant que Loki était en train de le porter avec une incroyable délicatesse. Il ferma les yeux, son corps était épuisé. Le dieu retourna tranquillement dans le bain, comme s'il ne l'avait quitté. A son tour il nettoya Tony avec une douceur infinie.

_« Merci,_ chuchota Tony en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Loki.

_- Ne parle pas, repose toi._

_- Tu me connais. _

_- J'ai eu cette chance, en effet. Maintenant tais toi, ou je te noie. »_

Tony gloussa en réponse, et se laissa doucement aller dans les bras du dieu. Demain il avait énormément de travail et d'affaires à régler, et il devait s'avouer que la présence de Loki le rassurait. Au moins avec lui, il ne faisait plus les mêmes conneries. Et puis il n'y était pas allé de main morte ce soir, demain il aurait sans doute besoin de son aide pour marcher.

* * *

**Le mot de l'auteur** : Et voici un troisième petit PWP pour la route, histoire de célébrer les 1500 vues sur mon dernier gros projet de fic ! Rendez vous directement sur mon profil pour un lien vers "Le son du Silence" ! Encore merci pour votre soutien moral. Vous pouvez encore réclamer des éponges, j'ai commandé du stock.

Ce PWP est issu d'une suggestion d'une personne souhaitant rester anonyme : "Loki prend conscience qu'il aurait pu ne jamais vivre tout cela."

Ce qui est chose faite ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos suggestions de... Scénario ? Ou de situation. Si elle me plait, votre idée sera adaptée dans mon prochain chapitre de Merry kiss my Assgard ! C'est dingue le nombre de jeux de mots qu'on peut faire avec un cul.

* : Loki a la jambe couverte de cicatrices. Cela fait référence à un accident subit par Loki dans un des premiers chapitres du son du Silence. Pour une raison que Tony ne s'explique pas, le dieu les gardera jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	4. Ass-Tony-Shed

Loki passa sa main sur le cou de Tony, avant de nouer le nœud de sa cravate avec une précision rare. L'humain adorait le laisser faire, le dieu était doué pour cela. Il ne faisait jamais un nœud simple, mais un motif complexe que Tony serait incapable d'imiter, même s'il avait dix années devant pour apprendre. Loki embrassa le front de son amant, avant de changer d'apparence.

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça._

_- C'est toujours moi pourtant,_ dit Loki en ajustant le col de sa chemise blanche. _Tu m'as présenté comme étant un garde du corps. Alors je me déguise comme tel._

_- Je t'ai aussi présenté comme un associé, un coach, un cuistot et une fois comme une cousine sexy éloignée._

_- Tu as trop d'imagination, voilà tout. Où allons nous ?_

_- Restaurant. Les cinq plus gros actionnaires chinois de Stark Industrie seront là, ainsi que leurs épouses. Je t'ai réservé un couvert. Tu t'installeras à ma droite._

_- Cela va encore coûter cher._

_- Pas plus que quand tu as démolis tout mon mobilier car il ne te plaisait pas. Ou quand tu as fais brûler toute ma garde robe en estimant que je n'avais pas à vivre habillé en ta présence. Ou quand... »_

Loki eut un petit rire coupable, et se pencha pour offrir un baiser à Tony. Ce dernier grimaça, avant de savourer le contact. Après tout, c'était toujours son dieu, qui se cachait sous ce déguisement. Il repoussa cependant la main qui était déjà en train d'agripper ses fesses avec une passion mordante.

_« Pas avant que le contrat soit signé._

_- Tu n'y crois pas toi même,_ dit Loki en poussant l'humain dans un fauteuil proche.

_- Loki... Non ! Non ! »_

Le dieu s'était précipité entre les cuisses de Tony, et avait ouvert son pantalon à une vitesse ahurissante. Il se jeta sur le sexe de sa proie, avant de l'engloutir tout entier dans sa bouche. Loki en taquina l'extrémité, tout en calmant sa respiration au fur et à mesure que la verge gonflait contre sa langue chaude. Tony ne se débattait plus, et passait sa main dans les cheveux raccourcis du déguisement de Loki. Il eut un sourire coupable, avant de donner un profond coup de rein dans cette bouche si désirable. Le dieu ne protesta même pas, accentuant même la pression.

_« Que disais tu mon aimé ? _Souffla Loki en déposant quelques baisers sur le bas ventre de Tony.

_- Tu vas continuer tout de suite._

_- Je n'accepte plus les ordres. »_

Loki se releva, époussetant son parfait costume du garde du corps. Tony le regardait, toujours assit, parfaitement étonné par la situation.

_« Je te promets tellement mieux, si tu parviens à les faire signer. »_

Tony jura, en voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot face à son dieu. A la place, il lui demanda de l'aider à remettre tous ses vêtements en place.

Loki s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucun danger avant d'inviter Tony à le suivre vers l'extérieur. Tous deux avaient fuis l'horrible froid qui parcourait New York, l'humain ne le supportait tout simplement pas. A la place, ils s'étaient réfugiés sur l'île de Malte. Pour marquer le coup, et pour continuer dans sa propagation du réacteur Stark, il avait invité de potentiels acheteurs pour un petit séjour aux frais de la princesse.

Le maître d'hôtel avait l'air ennuyé, dans son costume. Il salua poliment Tony, mais ignora soigneusement celui qui l'accompagnait. Loki ne tiqua pas, il savait que cela arriverait avec ce déguisement. On leur indiqua une longue table, recouverte d'une nappe blanche qui caressait le sol. Les invités étaient déjà là, impatients de commencer. Au moins eux avaient l'air agréables, et leurs discussions étaient intéressantes. Tony fut même surpris de voir qu'ils s'adressaient à Loki, et que ce dernier s'amusait à leur répondre en chinois. Une femme se mit à rire joyeusement, avant de glisser quelques mots à son richissime mari.

_« Où as tu appris à parler chinois ? _Chuchota Tony en tirant la manche de Loki.

_- Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que je peux faire avec ma langue. »_

Tony eut un petit rire, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses interlocuteurs, visiblement très encourageants. Ils étaient fascinés par ce que Stark avait à offrir. Parfois Loki jouait les interprètes quand les mots manquaient aux actionnaires. Il était remarquable, et Tony nota pour plus tard qu'il devait penser à le remercier.

Quelque chose frôla la cheville de Tony, et il échangea un regard avec Loki. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, alors l'humain oublia la sensation pour continuer son échange.

_« Vous être quelqu'un de si altruiste,_ roucoula une femme en lissant ses cheveux. _Nous vous admirons beaucoup, Monsieur Stark. »_

Cette fois, Tony grimaça en sentant quelque chose frotter contre son mollet. Etait ce cette femme, qui tentait de lui faire du charme ? Non elle était trop loin de lui pour cela. Alors quoi ? Loki lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de prononcer quelques mots que l'humain ne comprit pas. _Merde_. La caresse se renouvela une seconde fois, et Tony sentit sa voix dérailler. Il commanda un verre pour se donner une contenance, tout en prenant soin de fusiller son dieu du regard. Brusquement, il se souvenait de ce qui lui avait été infligé plus tôt.

_« Monsieur Stark, votre offre est très séduisante,_ dit un homme relativement souriant. _Mais nous ne pouvons pas négliger quelques négociations. »_

Tony approuva, il était question d'une vingtaine de réacteurs alors il pouvait bien faire un rabais. Loki réitéra ses assauts, du bout du pied, caché par la longue nappe. L'humain restait parfaitement stoïque, et ce détail agaça profondément la déité.

Loki glissa discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de Tony, ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, passionné par son explication du fonctionnement de sa dernière trouvaille. Il ne broncha même pas quand la main frôla son aine. Le dieu soupira, tout en répondant avec une grande facilité à une question technique. Il n'en restera pas là. Avec une habileté déconcertante, il toucha du bout des doigts la naissance des fesses de Tony. Le sourire de ce dernier se figea, et il s'avança de quelques centimètres sous la table, tout en raclant sa gorge. Loki en profita pour reposer sa main sur les jambes de son homme d'affaires. Il les massa doucement, puis avec plus de force. Tony laissa échapper un soupir, qu'il mit sur le compte du repas délicieux qui était en train d'être acheminé.

_« Vous vous sentez bien ?_ Dit Loki d'une voix trop douce pour être sincère. »

Tony le fusilla du regard, avant de se rendre compte que effectivement il avait un peu trop chaud. Heureusement, les autres ne faisaient pas attention à cela, bien trop préoccupés par leurs porte monnaie. Sans prévenir, Loki passa un doigt sur l'entrejambe de l'humain, qui se redressa vivement sur sa chaise... Avant de mieux se cacher sous l'épaisse nappe, en ravalant difficilement sa salive.

_« Je... Je peux vous proposer neuf millions par réacteur. »_

Les actionnaires se tournèrent les uns vers les autres, ignorant totalement les deux hommes. Loki en profita pour plaquer sa main sur le bas ventre de Tony, qui glapit sous le choc. Il tenta de repousser la main, sans succès. Alors, avec une lenteur exaspérante, le dieu se mit à masser avec application une vigueur déjà naissante. La nappe bougeait à peine, mais Tony pria pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser quand les doigts de Loki se faufilèrent entre deux boutons de son pantalon, le caressant à travers son sous vêtement. L'humain perdait son calme, pour le plus grand plaisir de son dieu.

Tony se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Une simple caresse de son dieu suffisait à le rendre dur, et lui donnait envie de tout plaquer. Enfin non. De plaquer Loki, là, sur cette grande table. Il considéra l'idée pendant un moment, avant de tenter de reprendre son sérieux. Merde, il l'aurait cherché. Le mettre dans cet état, avant de partir, puis s'amuser à le torturer ainsi.

Trop tard.

La main de Loki s'était directement attaquée à la chair. Tony s'était un peu plus avancé sous la table, et il soupira en sentant à nouveau la cheville du dieu contre la sienne.

_« Nous aimerions que vous vous occupiez de l'inauguration, en Chine._

_- Naturellement. Ah ! »_

Loki venait de serrer le sexe de Tony d'une poigne implacable. Là où il faisait fort, c'est qu'il faisait tout cela de la main gauche, tout en continuant à manger avec son autre main. Le dieu mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, avant de lever son verre pour réclamer un peu de vin au serveur qui passait là. Tony pria pour qu'il ne remarque rien. Puis l'humain se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Venait il de gémir devant une horde de requins ? Au diable les remerciements, Loki lui paiera. A la place, le dieu retourna à son occupation, bougeant à peine son épaule.

_« Nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir. Ainsi que Monsieur... Monsieur ?_

_- Laufeyson,_ dit Loki en resserrant ses doigts, faisant couiner Tony au passage.

_- Laufeyson ! Nous serrons aussi heureux de vous compter parmi nos invités. »_

Tony attrapa la main de Loki, et tenta de la repousser à nouveau. C'était impossible, et il crut que ses jointures allaient céder sous l'effort. L'humain lui décocha un regard meurtrier, avant de se radoucir en sentant que les actionnaires commençaient à s'agiter sur leurs chaises. Le dieu dit quelque chose en chinois, ce qui sembla faire sourire les invités, et tous s'exclamèrent en voyant arriver le dessert. Une immense coupe glacée. Loki eut un regard lourd de sous entendus en direction de Tony. L'humain manqua de s'étouffer en voyant la peau du poignet de son bourreau virer au bleu. Trop. C'était trop.

Pendant un instant, Tony se concentra sur sa respiration, qui s'était faite plus rapide et profonde. Son érection devenait douloureuse, et il eut du mal à rester droit quand la main de Loki reprit ses caresses. C'était terriblement excitant. Il imaginait déjà le scandale : « Anthony Stark, prit sur le fait avec son mystérieux garde du corps très personnel ». Le milliardaire s'ébroua mentalement, pour se donner un semblant de dignité.

_« La note est pour moi,_ dit Tony à l'adresse du serveur qui passait un peu plus loin. »

Loki lâcha brusquement sa prise, pour aller apostropher le serveur qui s'éloignait déjà pour ramener une addition longue comme un bras. Tony grogna de frustration, avant de réajuster ses vêtements, et se reculer de sous la table. Il grimaça en remarquant que son érection était trop solide pour être cachée. L'humain tenta de se calmer, d'évacuer toute la tension de son corps. Là il aurait donné toute sa fortune pour que Loki se mette à genoux pour lui, sentir sa bouche délicieuse le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin soulagé. Mais c'était impossible.

_« Alors l'affaire est conclue,_ dit le plus âgé des invités. _Où sont les contrats ?_

_- Ils ont été déposés dans les coffres du restaurant. »_

Tony se tourna vers Loki, qui affichait un sourire très satisfait. C'était un énorme mensonge de la part du dieu, les contrats étaient tout simplement dans sa suite, à l'hôtel, où il avait prévu d'inviter ses prestigieux clients boire un dernier verre avant la signature.

_« Je vais... Je vais aller les chercher. Laufeyson ?_

_- Je viens avec vous, Monsieur. »_

Non, vraiment, Loki allait lui payer.

Tony eut toutes les difficultés du monde à verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Le restaurant proposait de véritables salles d'eau pour ses clients les plus fortunés, accessibles uniquement grâce à une carte magnétique. Loki avait reprit sa véritable forme, et se pressait déjà contre son amant. L'humain le repoussa de toutes ses forces contre une haute vasque de marbre. Il l'embrassa avec violence, le saisissant par le col.

_« Quelqu'un aurait pu te voir,_ murmura Tony en défaisant les boutons de leurs deux chemises.

_- J'en suis désolé._

_- Par pitié, refais le. J'ai adoré. »_

L'humain attrapa son dieu par les cheveux, pour le forcer à lui tourner le dos et à se pencher. Tony abaissa sans ménagement les vêtements de Loki, et gratifia ses fesses d'une claque sans la moindre retenue.

_« Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas autant de bruit,_ minauda Loki.

_- Si j'étais toi, je serrerais les dents. »_

Tony glissa de force deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de son dieu, avant de s'en servir pour humidifier son propre sexe. Loki se pencha un peu plus, fléchissant légèrement les genoux, dans l'attente.

Loki ferma les yeux, savourant cette entrée si brutale. Il ne cria même pas en sentant Tony s'enfoncer sur toute sa longueur. Il ne se débattit même pas quand l'humain glissa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux, pressant sa tête contre le mur froid de la salle. Dans un sens, il adorait avoir mal de la sorte. Il savait que la douleur passerait en quelques secondes, et qu'ensuite il prendrait son pied. C'était instinctif. Après un court moment d'adaptation, Tony donna un premier coup, faisant glapir son dieu. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tendresse, pas de gentilles attentions. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les reins de Tony battaient à un rythme régulier, et il observait avec délice sa queue s'enfoncer dans le corps de son amant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de cette vue.

Loki se redressa, pour lever les bras et poser ses mains sur la nuque de Tony. Ce dernier s'empara de la verge tendue de son dieu, et la massa avec une force, faisant couler quelques gouttes. Il était à la fois en colère et reconnaissant, et ses gestes devenaient de plus en plus brutaux.

_« Plus fort,_ murmura Loki en haletant douloureusement. _Tony ! Tony !_

_- Tu mériterais que je te laisse là. Que je m'en aille, pour retourner signer ces foutus papiers._

_- Fais le, et je te tue sous leurs yeux. »_

C'était la réponse qu'il attendait. Dieu qu'il l'aimait quand il était ainsi passionné. Tony pressa sa main entre les épaules de Loki, et le plaqua durement contre la vasque. Son nez heurta la surface, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, et il se décida à prendre appuis sur ses bras. L'humain était littéralement en train de perdre le contrôle de lui. Il jura plusieurs fois quand Loki se resserra autour de lui. Tony se pencha à son tour, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester silencieux.

_« Tes mains, donne moi tes mains,_ supplia le dieu. »

Tony lui obéit sans réfléchir, et Loki les pressa contre son propre sexe. En quelques secondes, le dieu se libéra dans les mains offertes, les maculant avec délices. Loki gémit plusieurs fois le nom de son amant, avant d'articuler faiblement quelques mots.

_« Loki,_ susurra l'humain en immobilisant son dieu. _Putain ce que tu es bon. »_

Les reins de Tony commençaient à lui brûler, et il fut parfaitement incapable de retenir un long cris de jouissance, tout en serrant les hanches de Loki. Il ferma les yeux, bougeant doucement, perdu dans la chaleur divine. L'humain eut toutes les peines du monde à reprendre son souffle, et la déité l'aida à tenir debout pendant un long moment.

_« Doit on y retourner ?_

_- Je pourrais prendre ton apparence, y aller, les menacer de raser leur pays s'ils ne signent pas..._

_- Je vais y aller. »_

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent dans la précipitation et le silence, tout en réalisant qu'ils étaient partis depuis atrocement longtemps.

Par miracle, JARVIS avait embarqué une copie des contrats, et Tony avait pu les faire imprimer à la réception du restaurant. Les actionnaires signèrent sans poser plus de questions, et Loki les remercia dans leur langue natale.

_« Où allons nous maintenant ?_

_- Malte est magnifique, en cette saison,_ dit Tony en se frottant la nuque. _Woah. Ça fait un sacré paquet de fric. _

_- Ne le gâche pas dans de l'alcool._

_- J'ai de meilleurs projets. Alors, que décides tu ? On retourne à l'hôtel ? Ou la plage ?_

_- Je t'avais promis quelque chose de fabuleux, si tu réussissais. »_

Tony eut un large sourire, et embrassa Loki avec possessivité. Ici, personne ne pouvait les reconnaître. C'était terminé. Ils avaient enfin la paix.

_« Loki ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- As tu un jour regretté d'être venu me trouver dans la tour Stark ?_

_- Jamais. »_

* * *

**Le mot de** **l'auteur **: Et encore un chapitre pour la route. Sur une idée de Callistontheweb ! Merci encore pour l'idée de scénario. Si vous aussi, chers lecteurs vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

Comme toujours, les éponges sont fournies dans les reviews !

Et car j'aime faire des clins d'oeil à mon projet "Le son du Silence" (surnommons la SdS) , je vais répondre à une question que j'ai reçue par MP : OUI, ces OS se passent après les évènements de SdS, il est donc normal de retrouver quelques allusions à ce texte : la cicatrice sur la jambe, les meubles détruis, la visite à la tour Stark... Et j'en passe.


End file.
